An individual in a club may desire to be temporarily cooled-off and refreshed without having to leave the area. For example, after dancing in a club, a person may become uncomfortably warm and desire a cooler environment. Such individuals, however, may not wish to leave the club because the individual would miss out on activities occurring in the club.
The prior art does not provide an apparatus that can effectively be used in a club or bar environment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,570 to Morrison, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,881 to Starr disclose covers that can be placed over an individual with cooled air being blown into the covered space. These covers do not completely enclose an area or provide a self-contained unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,028 to Kuntz discloses a telephone booth with the cooling apparatus located in a top unit disposed above the enclosed space. The telephone booth is not transparent and would not be effective in a club environment.